1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ceiling driller, and more particularly to a dust collector of the ceiling driller.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art ceiling driller is provided with a transparent dust collector for collecting the machining dust. It is conceivable that the machining dust will eventually accumulated in the dust collector, and that the accumulated dust will obstruct the view of the operator of the ceiling driller, and further that the accumulated dust will interfere with the operation of the ceiling driller.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ceiling driller with a machining dust collector which is free from the shortcomings of the machining dust collector of the prior art described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is accomplished by the machining dust collector which is provided with a plurality of dust collecting slots for collecting the machining dust which is forced into the dust collecting slots by the air current generated by the ceiling driller in operation.